¡No quiero ir!
by Topacio Azul
Summary: Aang y Katara tenían una noche agitada... En algún lugar, una niña lloraba...,, Basada en una canción de Antonio Jose Aguilar,, Disfrútenla!,, ;)


_**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ATLA ni de sus personajes,, solo la trama es mía,,**_

_Aquí estoy otra vez,, ^^ toda la vida esa canción me pareció hermosa, y eso que yo no escucho mucho llaneras x) Ahora, si habláramos de gaita zuliana, sería otra historia *-* bueno, equis x) ya se me fue el tema,, Ahora el fic,,_

_Bueehh,, abajo les digo el nombre de la canción! c: Disfrútenla! ^-^_

* * *

Se despertó de repente. No es como si eso fuera algo inusual en ella en los últimos meses, pero eso no quiere decir que cada vez que pasaba no estuviera igual de alarmada. Movió un poco el cuerpo durmiente a su lado para que despertara.

-Aang... Cariño, despierta- dijo Katara en un susurro. Su marido también había tenido noches... _interesantes_ en los meses más recientes.

-Cariño, por favor. Ya sabes que aún no va a...- empezó a decir somnolientamente el monje, ya acostumbrado a la situación.

-No, Aang. Es _ahora_- lo cortó la maestra agua con los dientes apretados y una mirada severa. Aang se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-¿Ahora? ¿Qué quieres decir con "ahora"?- preguntó el ojigris con algo de pánico -O sea, ¿ahora? ¿ya?.

-Aang- dijo Katara con voz calmada, pero se le notaba un tono exasperado -Relájate. Recuerda lo que acordamos.

Aang miró los azules ojos de su esposa, suspiró para calmarse y asintió, saliendo de la habitación para buscar algo de ayuda

* * *

_-Pero ¡¿por qué yo?!- preguntaba ella por décima vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -Señor, yo no me quiero ir. Por favor- suplicaba una y otra vez, juntando sus pequeñas manitos_

_-Mi pequeña...- dijo Él, mirándola con una infinita ternura y acariciando su cabello suavemente -Dime por qué no quieres ir. Ya te dije que sería una hermosa aventura- su suave voz desbordando amor mientras la tomaba en brazos y le borraba todo rastro de lágrimas. La caricia era algo indescriptible._

_-Yo he escuchado lo que dicen de allá- dijo la ojiazul mirándolo con los ojos llenos de súplica -Dicen que es un lugar muy feo, que allá me van a maltratar y que me vas a dejar. ¡Yo te amo! No quiero que me dejes- nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos -No quiero dejarte, ni irme de aquí. ¡Me gusta estar aquí! Lo adoro. Además, ¡no podré volar!- dijo ella con desesperación mientras se sujetaba fuerte de Él, como no queriendo soltarlo nunca._

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!- dijo una alegre acólita entrando por la puerta del habitación del Avatar y su esposa. Aang venía detrás de ella, una sonrisa igual de grande adornando su cara.

Katara no sonreía.

Ella estaba muy ocupada en otros asuntos que le impedían cualquier cosa que no fuera sudar y jadear. Aang la miró con ternura, orgulloso. Eso sólo hizo que la maestra agua se enfadara.

-¡No quiero ver cualquier rastro de tu estúpido ego por lo que queda de esta noche!- medio gritó la ojiazul mientras tomaba a su esposo de cuello de la bata que se había puesto para buscar a la acólita. Aunque cualquiera se asustaría de la fuerza desconocida que de repente adquirió la _delicada_ Maestra Katara, Aang no podía dejar de sonreír, robándole uno que otro beso a la morena. Katara vio todo entonces como caso perdido, recordó lo que había estado hablado con Suki e ignoró a su marido, concentrándose en la anciana acólita que con una sonrisa le brindaba su ayuda.

* * *

_Ella seguía sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas a las ropas del que la cargaba. Él no perdía la sonrisa serena mientra suavemente pasaba sus manos por el sedoso cabello, tratando de calmarla._

_-Mi amor- dijo Él, desbordando cariño en cada sílaba -Ya te he dicho que esas cosas no son verdad. Jamás dejaré que te hagan daño, no pienses que te dejaré. Nunca lo haré, sólo tendrás que confiar en ti y en mi, y verás que __siempre__ estoy contigo..._

_-Pero no te veré- protestó la pequeña._

_.Eso no quiere decir que no estaré en cada paso que des- replicó Él suavemente mientras acariciaba levemente su mejilla -Yo cuidaré de ti hasta el día en que vuelvas conmigo. Viéndote, protegiéndote y no olvides que jamás dejaré de amarte._

_-Pero... Señor...- comenzó ella de nuevo, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer..._

* * *

-Cariño, mi mano- dijo el maestro aire con una mal disimulada cara de agonía -No la siento- pidió con una forzada sonrisa mientras aguantaba el dolor.

-¡¿TE DUELE?!- dijo Katara con una mirada histérica y el rostro lleno de sudor -¡¿ESTÁS ENTERADO DE QUE TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA?! ¡ASÍ QUE VAS A ESTAR AQUÍ CONMIGO CÓMO A MI DE LA GANA QUE ESTÉS, Y NO TIENES DERECHO DE QUEJARTE DE TU MANO!- concluyó, apretando aún más fuerte la mano del ojigris.

-Por favor, Avatar- dijo suavemente la acólita, divertida por la escena -Lamentablemente tendrá que ser fuerte. Creo que ha podido con cosas peores, y su esposa necesita que usted la apoye en estos momentos... sin queja alguna- terminó ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- dijo el ojigris forzadamente -Y ya le he dicho que me llame... ¡A-Aaaang!

-¡Aarrgg!- Katara y Aang gritaron a la vez debido al dolor, la diferencia era que el maestro aire gritaba por su pobre mano derecha...

* * *

_-Pero... escuché que me vas a encoger- dijo ella con temor en sus hermosos ojitos._

_-Así es- contestó Él soltando una melodiosa risa entre dientes, como el sonar de campanas -Tendré que hacerte aún más pequeñita para que puedas llegar a tu destino..._

_-¿Y mi voz?- dijo ella con algo de pánico._

_-Desde el momento en el que llegues no hablarás como ahora por un tiempo. Pero será por muy poco tiempo- aclaró Él al ver que su niña estaba de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Pero, Señor- dijo ella, la angustia reflejada en sus pequeñas facciones -Sé que no podré correr. ¿Cómo haré para volar? Amo correr y amo volar. No podré hacerlo. ¡Ese lugar es horrible!- sentenció tercamente ella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

* * *

Ya la anciana acólita tenía todo lo necesario. Katara seguía en lo suyo, jadeando, mientra que Aang trataba de tranquilizarla acariciando su espalda y alejando el cabello que se le pegaba en la frente.

-Si gusta puede hacer soporte a su esposa desde la espalda- ofreció la amable anciana. Aang no vaciló y con ayuda de su aire control se sentó detrás de Katara en la cama, un pierna a cada lado de la morena, atrayéndola para que quedara recostada en su pecho.

Katara agradeció mudamente a su esposo. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus facciones estaban crispadas y se concentraba en tomar de nuevo la mano de su esposo para tener algún apoyo. Esta vez el ojigris sonrió cuando esto sucedió, y a su vez dio un ligero apretón a la delicada mano.

-Es hora- anunció con júbilo la acólita.

-Es hora- repitió Aang susurrando al oído de la ojiazul, con felicidad contenida.

-Es hora- repitió como pudo la pobre maestra agua. A pesar de todo, se podía distinguir una gran emoción detrás del tono forzado de su voz.

* * *

_Él siguió acariciando el pequeño rostro, arrullando a la pequeña mientras esperaba que ella se calmara un poco. Después de unos minutos, empezó._

_-Claro que podrás correr, solo que no será cuando llegues. Pasarán unos años antes de que lo hagas. No podrás volar por tu cuenta, pero te aseguro que lo harás... ¿Te digo un secreto?- preguntó Él confidencialmente, llamando así la atención de la ojiazul._

_-¡Si!- dijo ella muy emocionada, hablando en susurros como si temiera ser escuchada._

_-Llevas preguntándome por qué tienes que ir tu desde que te enteraste de que te irías. La respuesta es que a donde te voy a mandar vas a ser amada, cuidada y protegida, como si estuvieras conmigo._

_-¿En serio, en serio?- preguntó la morena, un atisbo de sonrisa floreciendo en su cara._

_-En serio, en serio- respondió Él con ternura -__Aparte de mi, habrá alguien que te acompañará en cada paso; es más, ese alguien guiará tus pasos, te enseñará a darlos. Será un ángel especial el que te guiará... te enseñará lo que es bueno y lo que no tanto, va a desvelarse por ti si llegas a enfermarte, te enseñará a hablar, te hará sonreír e incluso reír. Ese ángel se esforzará por hacerte feliz, por asegurarse de que estés a salvo y por demostrarte que te ama. Va a enseñarte a ver lo hermoso del lugar al que irás, a disfrutar sin fin de tu aventura. Para ese ángel nada nunca será suficiente para ti, va a consentirte, pero jamás olvides tu humildad... Bueno, ese ángel tampoco olvidará recordártelo. Ese ángel es tan hermoso, que ni siquiera te darás cuenta de cuando empezaste a amarlo.  
_

_-Ese ángel... ¿cuando va a amarme a mi?- preguntó ella inocentemente,_

_-Ya te ama- respondió simplemente Él mientra la colocaba suavemente en el piso -No olvides escuchar siempre su consejo, y también el de alguien más que lo ayuda. Serán dos seres especiales que todo lo que harán será pensar en lo que es mejor para ti. Guiándote en todo momento por el camino que te he hecho. _

_-¿Un ángel y su ayudante?- preguntó ella ladeando un poco la cabeza. Él rió un poco entre dientes._

_-No debes menospreciar al que hará todo lo posible por ayudar al ángel que te encomendé- respondió Él -También hará muchos sacrificios por ti, e igual que el ángel va a amarte incondicionalmente..._

* * *

En la habitación del Avatar, se escuchaban unos gritos.

-¡AAAHHH!- gritó Katara completamente exhausta, cayendo rendida sobre el pecho del angustiado ojigris.

-Así es. Excelente. Va usted muy bien, Katara- felicitó la acólita. Aang fue pasando un trapo por la frente de la ojiazul, secando el sudor en un intento de dar la comodidad que pudiera a su adolorida esposa, -Muy bien, respire- continuó la anciana -Necesito que lo haga una vez más- pidió la acólita, nunca dejando la amabilidad a un lado.

-Vamos, cariño. Tu puedes. Una vez más- dijo el Avatar suavemente al oído de su mujer. Katara tomó fuerzas de donde no habían, un respiro profundo y se preparó. _Una vez más _se dijo a sí misma.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó completamente adolorida, usando la fuerza le que le quedaba.

* * *

_Él se alarmó un poco. Debía darse prisa._

_-Muy bien, mi pequeña. Es el momento- anunció Él con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿Ahora?- preguntó la ojiazul con algo de pánico -O sea, ¿ahora? ¿ya?- ante eso, Él no pudo menos que soltar una sonora y melodiosa carcajada. _

_-Si, mi niña. Ahora- dijo Él, tomándola de nuevo en brazos, llevándola hacia donde se distinguía una luz muy brillante y dejándola bajo ella -Recuérdalo: te amo- dijo mientra la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse, llevándose consigo a la asustada pequeña._

_-¡Señor, espere!- alcanzó a decir ella- ¡Por favor, necesito el nombre de ese ángel, el que me cuidará!- ella escucho la suave risa, ya no podía verlo, pero alcanzó a escuchar:_

_-Por nombre no te preocupes. Tu solo dile Mamá..._

* * *

Katara cayó sobre el pecho de Aang con los ojos cerrados, sentía su cuerpo como de gelatina. Jadeaba en busca de aire mientra el ojigris la sujetaba entre sus brazos, una sonrisa amenazando con partir su cara en dos.

-¡Whuaaaaa! ¡Whuaaa!- un llanto llenó la habitación, haciendo que a los tres presentes les diera un vuelco el corazón.

-¡Es una hermosa niña!- anunció la acólita, pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier momento adornaban sus cansados ojos. Luego de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y de que Aang cortara como pudiera el cordón umbilical (no quería separarse de su amada), la acólita le entregó a la feliz y cansada morena un diminuto bultito envuelto en una manta azul -Felicidades- agregó la acólita, viendo la bella escena. Katara le regaló una hermosa mirada llena de agradecimiento.

-Es hermosa- dijo Katara con voz rota al ver la pequeña y morena carita de ojos cerrados, pequeños mechones café se distinguían en su cabeza. Aang posó su barbilla en el hombro de su mujer suavemente sujetándola con el brazo izquierdo y pasando la mano derecha por la mejilla de la recién nacida, como si estuviera en una ensoñación.

A esas alturas, ya Katara derramaba sin pena alguna lágrimas de felicidad, arrullando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

-Kya- susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Aang la oyera.

-Es... nuestra hija...- dijo Aang las lágrimas rodaban igualmente por sus mejillas. Su voz, a pesar de estar susurrando, se rompía a momentos-... Kya- acordó él también.

En ese momento el bultito abrió los ojos, cortando la respiración de sus padres. Eran de un intenso azul, aunque se distinguían vetas grisáceas. Lo más impresionante era su mirada. Por un momento, los miró como si supiera algo.

_La criatura, luego del viaje, despierta viendo dos rostros sonrientes que la miraban con infinito cariño. Uno era moreno, de ojos azules; el otro tenía los ojos grises, y su rostro era pálido, una flecha en su frente. Los reconoció al instante._

Los nuevos padres miraron los ojitos de su pequeña, que por un segundo parecían conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y por un momento, la pequeña boca hizo un extraño gesto. A pesar de todo, ambos padres entendieron que era una sonrisa. Luego de eso, la pequeña volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de acorrucarse más cerca de la madre, queriendo evitar la sensación de vacío.

Los orgullosos padres miraban embelesados a su pequeña. Aang besó la mejilla de la exhausta madre.

-Te amo- le dijo con emoción contenida.

-Te amo- le respondió ella de igual forma.

* * *

_En algún lugar, Él sonrió, viendo la escena._

_-¿Ya se fue Kya?- preguntó una voz detrás de Él. Al darse la vuelta vio a dos de sus angelitos._

_-Así es, Bumi. Acaba de irse- respondió Él, acariciando el cabello de ambos ángeles._

_-Awww... Yo quería despedirme- dijo el otro ángel, haciendo pucheros._

_-No te preocupes, Tenzin- dijo Él suavemente -Dentro de uno años la van a acompañar._

_-¡¿Nosotros qué?!- dijeron ambos al unisono._

_-Si... allá le dirán "hermana"- dijo Él, tomando a ambos angelitos de la mano._

_-Pero... yo no me quiero ir- dijo Bumi._

_-Yo tampoco, no quiero que cortes mis alas- secundó Tenzin. Él sonrió, siempre pasa lo mismo. Aún tomando de la mano a sus ángeles, comenzó a caminar, dando un pequeño paseo._

_-No hay por qué preocuparse- calmó Él -Verán, hay un ángel muy especial que..._

* * *

_CHA-CHAN! Qué tal? x)_

_Como dije aquí está el nombre de la canción: **"Nacimiento - Antonio**__** José**__** Aguilar" **Es una canción hermosa, les recomiendo que la busquen. No sé,, pensé que saldría algo muy tierno si la adaptaba a un fic,, podría decirse entonces que la trama no es del todo mía x),, más que nada el final fue mío,,_

_Sé que se supone que Bumi es el mayor,, pero pensé que quedaría mejor en el fic que Kya fuera la mayor de los tres,, c:_

_Ustedes__ dirán "Topacio, qué tienes con los ángeles?! -.-'" hehe,, :$ fue una simple coincidencia,, no fue adrede ^^' haha_

_Puede que haya quienes tienen otras creencias, y aunque se hace referencia a Dios creo que el mensaje es hermoso y que no mira religiones,, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí,, c:_

_Díganme que les pareció, por favor,, como siempre estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica ^^,, perdónenme cualquier error que vean por ahí,, :$_

_Sus reviews son mi musa, no dejen que me quede sin inspiración :c hehe,,_

_Tres Mil Gracias Por Leer,, _

_L._


End file.
